27 July 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-07-27 ;Comments *This is the first show in the new slot of 11 pm - 1 am. *Peel's headphones had been stolen from the studio again. *John had driven into London earlier in the evening listening to new CDs. The Dawg E Slaughter track was the best he heard, so was added to the show's running order. *There is a competition in the chat room to win copies of an LP by Fixit Kid - although no winners are announced. *A problem with the turntable results in the Cornershop track only coming through one channel. *Peel had brought the Marco Carola record with him back from the Sonar festival. *John mentions having recently written about the 1975 Radio One 'Fun Day' at Mallory Park for his autobiography. *Peel had visited a record fair in Bury St Edmunds over the weekend but hadn't bought anything, "which is very unusual for me." *Introducing the Electro Hippies: "I was looking for something else in the shed at home over the weekend and came across this, and thought you might like a reminder of it. And for those of you who have not heard the record before, obviously you may find this quite entertaining, but then again you may not. It was billed, it was released and billed, as the shortest record ever made. And it's by the Electro Hippies on Strange Fruit Records, and I can't remember what the title of it is. Hold on a second, I've got it down here somewhere. "Mega-Armageddon Death" is the full title, and the title considerably longer than the track itself. The track goes like this..." The single would later turn up in John Peel's Record Box. Sessions *Blueskins #2. Recorded 2004-06-10. Tracklisting *Fall: I Wake Up In The City (7" - Rude (All The Time)) Flitwick *Wizzbit: Emerald City (12") Slimzos :Programme content disclaimer read by Jane, girlfriend of Andrew Morrison. *Master Plan: What's Up With That? (LP - Colossus of Destiny) Demolition Derby *DIRT: Locked Inside Your Mind (Breeze & Styles remix) (12") Relentless *Blueskins: Seconds To None (Session) *Dawg E Slaughter: Trample (Various Artists CD - Lif Up Yuh Leg An Trample: The Soca Ports Train From Port Of Spain) Honest Jon's Record *Fixit Kid: Can't Kill What's Already Dead (LP - The Gracious Art of Breaking Legs) Fight Me Records *Electro Hippies: Mega-Armageddon Death (12" - Peel Session EP) Strange Fruit *Cornershop feat. Bubbley Kaur: Top Knot (12") Rough Trade *Delgados: Everybody Come Down (CDR) White Label *Young Baron: Richard And The Ghost Train (7") Static Caravan *Jackmate: Prodigal Son (LP - The Prodigal Son) Resopal *Baptist Generals: Under A Cloud (EP - The Crave Annex) Record of Humanity *Blueskins: Bound To Wait (Session) *Shitmat: Day O (LP - Full English Breakfest) Planet Mu *Layton and Johnstone: I've Got An Invitation to a Dance (78) Columbia (Pig's Big 78) *Radio Dept.: Where Damage Isn't Already Done (CD Single) XL *Move: I Can Hear The Grass Grow (7") Deram *Marco Carola: Avalanche (LP - Open System) Zenit *Blueskins: Inspire Me (Session) *Lo-Cut & Sleifar: Aduniad (LP - Miwsig I'ch Traed A Miwsig I'ch Meddwl) Boobytrap *Paper Chase: Said The Spider To The Fly (LP - God Bless Your Black Heart) Kill Rock Stars *Kenneth Johnston: Springtail Boogie (LP - Instrumental Music from The Horsehead Point Community) Library Of New Gomarrah *Vladislav Delay: Kaikki Hyvin (LP - Demo(n) Tracks) Huume *Dieselboy: Soul On Fire (Concord Dawn Rmx) (12") Human Imprint *Hunches: This Human Propeller (LP - Hobo Sunrise) In The Red *Blueskins: Fat Cats (Session) *Vaporizer: Krunchnd (EP - Matkoe Shamoe) Phantomnoise File ;Name *John Peel 2004-07-27.mp3 *John_Peel_20040727.mp3 ;Length *1:57:37 *2:00:30 ;Other ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 15 of 17 (2003-4) *Mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online